


broken promises

by kxthleen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxthleen/pseuds/kxthleen
Summary: "Promises really were meant to be broken, huh?" In which Oikawa had enough of his boyfriend cheating on him and snapped.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	broken promises

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this.   
> I'm still a beginner at writing so feel free to correct me if I have any grammatical/typographical errors.  
> Comments are highly appreciated.  
> Please don't plagiarize my works.
> 
> Have a great day/night, lovelies!

"Tooru, wait-"

"No! That's it! I've had enough of you-"

"Baby, please-"

"Don't you 'baby' me, Iwaizumi Hajime!" shrieked Oikawa, his eyes becoming glossy with frustrated tears as he faced his boyfriend- correction, _ex_. Iwaizumi met the brunet's eyes, his own orbs pleading for him to stay and listen, his hand still grasping the other's wrist.

"Let go of me-!"

"Tooru, it was an accident-"

"Accident?" Oikawa scoffed, his eyes moist, glinting with hurt under the dim lights of their shared apartment. Iwaizumi felt his heart drop at the sight of him.

Oikawa Tooru, Aoba Johsai's former dedicated, supportive, ever-smiling captain, was _crying_.

"You call what you did an accident? Cheating on me not once, not twice, but three times?" questioned Oikawa, anger laced in his tone more than sorrow, emphasizing the 'three'. He tried to calm himself, trying to fill his head with positive thoughts to keep his voice even (and also to stop him from stepping up and landing a punch on the cheater's face).

But doing that was like asking him to stop playing volleyball.

_Impossible._

Iwaizumi's mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to form words to say to the angered brunet. Just as he was about to apologize, he was stopped short. This time, Oikawa had a softer, more heartbroken voice, one that made Iwaizumi regret what he did more. Another tear ran down the brunet's cheek, landing on the cold, hard floor as he quietly whispered the following words:

"And with my own _sister_?"

Iwaizumi swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, breaking eye contact with the setter. "I.....I can explain-"

Oikawa laughed, but there was no humor evident in his voice. "Explain? What do you have to explain?" The brunet said- more like shouted- as he raised both of his arms up in anger and hurt.

"I already know everything." He said quietly, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Tooru-"

"Tell me." said Oikawa firmly, dropping his head, breaking his gaze with Iwaizumi. His voice was like ice, cold and unforgiving, sending chills down Iwaizumi's spine. Never had the latter heard Oikawa speak like this in his whole life. "Tell me, what did I do to deserve all this?"

Without giving the other a chance to respond, he continued. "Name one thing I've done that caused you pain, that caused you to cheat on me with my own sister." Oikawa tilted his head forward and, with all the coldness he could muster, full-on glared.

"Tell me and I'll forgive you. And stay with you as if nothing happened."

Iwaizumi opened his mouth...but no words came out. His lips parted and closed, eyes drifting everywhere but Oikawa's eyes, cold sweat rolling down his forehead. He agonizingly remained quiet, not knowing what to say. God, he couldn't think of _anything_ -

Oikawa chuckled darkly, snapping the other out of his thoughts. "That's my answer then, huh?"

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. "Wait, Tooru, no-"

"Take care of her for me, will you?" Oikawa said, forcefully removing Iwaizumi's hand on his wrist and grabbed the handle of his luggage bag. "Break her heart like you did with mine and I'll break your bones."

"Tooru-"

"That's Oikawa to you." Oikawa said so sharply that Iwaizumi took a step back in slight fear of the brunet. Oikawa blinked, the glare in his eyes dissipating, his face becoming neutral as he turned his back on the ace. He took a step forward, then hesitated.

"Thanks for everything..." Oikawa glanced one last time at his best friend, the person who stuck with him since childhood. His lips tugged upwards, giving him one last real smile, reminiscing the countless loving and happy memories he shared with the former ace, ones he'd cherish 'til he died.

_**"I loved you."** _

Iwaizumi wanted to go after him but his body didn't listen. His mind was screaming at him to go after him, as was his heart, but his feet stayed rooted to the ground. 'Godammit! Why won't you move?'

"W-Wait-"

"Goodbye, Iwaizumi."

"WAIT-!"

Oikawa grabbed doorknob and twisted it, stepping outside of the apartment, the cold breeze of November air making his cheeks turn red.

The brunet ignored the loud pleas and shouts for him coming from inside the apartment, hastily putting his headphones on. He dragged his luggage bag by the handle, making his way downstairs and onto the sidewalk, where he hailed a cab.

"Narita Airport, please." The setter said as he sat down at the backseat, his luggage bag already inside the trunk. The driver nodded and drove away, not before noticing the red-rimmed eyes of the brunet when he glanced at him through the rear view mirror. Regardless, he chose not to pry, seeing as it wasn't his business.

The next few hours were a blur to Oikawa. After two short hours, they arrived at the airport, which was bustling with passengers, both Japanese and foreigners alike. Oikawa paid and thanked the driver, climbing out of the cab as the driver gave his luggage bag to him.

With his bag in his right hand, he entered the large, busy airport, immediately checking the huge electronic billboard for flights. He found the specific flight he was looking for, headed for his desired country. He was about to head over to the ticket counter when he remembered something, something really important.

The brunet glanced down at his left hand, where a beautiful promise ring was worn on his left ring finger, the one Iwaizumi gave to him when they were still in high school. A sad smile was painted across his lips, a bitter laugh escaping his mouth as he let go of his luggage, removing the precious silver ring from his fourth finger.

He held it with two fingers, holding it up to his face, admiring it with hazy eyes...before threw it away in a nearby trashcan.

With a hum, the setter continued walking, careful not to bump into a stranger. Dragging his luggage by the handle behind him, he made his way to the ticket counter, where he bought a ticket for a plane headed to Argentina.

Oikawa bought his ticket and sat down at a bench, patiently waiting for the plane, which would be ready for passengers to board in 10 minutes. As he sat down on his seat on the plane and watched the flight attendants as they recited the safety procedures, the plane began picking up pace and, soon, they were in the air.

There was only one thought in Oikawa's mind as he watched Japan grow smaller and smaller, the plane ascending higher and higher with each second.

**_'So....._ ** **_promises really were meant to be broken, huh?'_ **


End file.
